The applicant will use interpretive phenomenology to learn about the lived experience of oldest-old (85 years and older) rural-dwellers who live alone in single family homes throughout 21 southern Missouri counties. Aims will focus on how they perceive the experience of living in their own home; perceptions of health status; modification of daily patterns of living to accommodate physical discomfort, restricted mobility, and varying energy resources and demands; physical safety; and use of social support. The applicant will conduct a minimum of three interviews with each of 20 participants which will provide a sufficient data set to gain an understanding of everyday activities and the meanings behind them. Interviews will be tap-recorded, transcribed, and analyzed. To interpret the text, the applicant will use narrative strategies of paradigm cases to understand the transcript in its entirety, thematic analysis to locate meaningful patterns and concerns within and between texts, and exemplars to describe a particular way of being. Health care providers can use knowledge gained in this study to understand concerns and needs of oldest- old individuals who live alone in rural homes so appropriate interventions can be developed to meet their needs and help them live safely at home as long as possible.